Atelophobia
by EmpressEris
Summary: Levy was a happy bubbly child until the fire that turned her life upside down. From bullying to abuse, she forced to move schools and fend for herself. But no one can run from there past. Will her worst bully save her or will she fall under the weight of her suffering?


**a/n: HELLO PEOPLE, sadly this is only a teaser for my story. i have left this site many months ago but** im **only here to post the first chapter of my story as a tease to attract people who want to read my stories. I am still doing stories but posting them on a personal blog...** soooo **if you like this teaser send me a message ( i still get email notifications from here) and i will give u the link to my blog. thank you for reading now on to the story.**

* * *

 **Levy POV**

 _Can my life get any worse?_

 _I am alone once again_

 _My parents both died when I was 5 in a freak accident. That was at least what the firefighters talk me when they found a pack of matches by the entrance of my old house._

 _I was alone no family to take me in so I was sent to an orphanage until I was 10. It was an unbearable situation; I was always alone even with tons of kids around, but no one would talk to me it was like I was never there to begin with._

 _At the age of 10 I had the happiest day I've had in many years, it was the day I was adopted by a very loving couple. Or so I thought…_

 _Shortly after arriving at my new home with her foster parents my nightmare began._

 _I would always get beaten by my adoptive parents and treated like a slave in their small two-room house._

 _My only freedom from that nightmare I lived with was when I had to attend school, but that was the other nightmare I had to endure due to the constant bullying._

 _I use to turn to books as my comfort and release from the real world, but the fantasies I read couldn't change my reality to anything better._

 _Every day_ _I began to learn more that I wasn't good enough to have a family and friends that cared._

 _By the time I turned 17, I was accustomed to my foster parents' ill treatment of me, and I felt that I deserved it for being imperfect._

 _Sadly, they shortly learned that now that I am 17 they would no longer receive government money that was supposed to be used to support me not their addictions._

 _The same day they found out they wouldn't be getting money anymore they kicked me out with only what I had on and what I could carry in my bag._

 _This is where my story begins, a new chapter in my life. I walked to a new town and enrolled in a new school. Sadly, though I was forced to live on the street if a shelter wouldn't take me for the night. I was free from that family and the bullying from my old home, and I hope everything would be different at this next school._

I walk from the ally that I slept in that night before and heads toward my new school Fairy Tail Academy, it was my first day, and I was dressed in my favorite orange dress and orange headband to keep my hair out of my face. I thought I looked pretty nice as I wanted into the school, I was nerve since this was a new school.

I already have my class schedule and my locker number with the combination to open it. My first class for the day was English, and the teacher's name was .

I was walking through the school to my classroom which was on the second floor of the school, I wasn't paying attention to anyone I passed even though a few of them would give me dirty looks but it wasn't nothing new to me.

Upon reaching the classroom, I enter and head to the teacher's desk and turn my back to the class, as I heard whispers behind me from the class.

Evergreen looks up to see the small blunette, and she smiles, "You must be Levy McGarden."

"Yes, that's me." I said smiling as for the longest time I wanted to drop my foster family's name and I finally could after they disowned me.

Evergreen looks to the class as I turn around to face the class, "Everyone, please welcome Levy McGarden, she's new here."

As I see a few people clap and smile, but the rest of the class seemed uninterested. I even caught 3 girls in the far left corner smirk, deep down I had a bad feeling about their smirking.

Evergreen puts a hand on my shoulder, "You can take the seat beside the window."

I nod and walk towards the free seat that was beside the window that is to my right but to my left was a guy that I didn't get a good feeling from him either but I just sigh as I assumed I was paranoid. I take out my notebook from my bag and begins taking notes as Evergreen teaches the class.

As I took notes, I didn't notice the person beside me had a smirk on his face still looking at me slightly.

 **Unknown POV**

It was a normal every day for me I would drive to Fairy Tail Academy from my house that is at the other end of town, I live there with only my cat.

I walked through school in my typical brown muscle top and black jeans which many knew not to dare approach me, I knew there're many people scared of me, and I wanted it to stay that way. They knew come near me, and you might become the next thing I play with.

I walk casually toward my English class not really caring about being late, but I knew the idiots I call friends would annoy me once again if I were late. I enter the class shortly after a pink head guy that I knew very well as the most idiotic guy in this school, but everyone knew him as Natsu.

I took my seat ignoring the giggling girls in the corner that I knew were watching me like they would every day, but they never dared pick a fight with me. I feel someone pull on my black hair from behind me, and I knew it was the same idiot I want behind well entering the class. I groaned, "What do you want idiot…."

"Well hello to you too Metalhead…" Natsu says with a sigh letting go of my hair.

"Hello, Idiot…" I was going to say more, but I heard the classroom door open again knowing all the students was already in the class, then I see a short girl with blue hair entering the room that I have never seen before. I watched as she walked to Evergreen and was talking to her for a few moments then Evergreen looked to the class, and the blunette turns to face the class.

"Everyone, please welcome Levy McGarden, she's new here." Evergreen said, and I heard some clapping, but it was from the 2 girls in the front row.

I watched at the bluenette Levy walk towards me and takes her seat not looking at me as she gets herself ready for the class. I observe her from the corner of my eye with a smirk on my face as a thought came to me.

 _Oh,_ _how much fun I am going to have with you, your going to be my new toy._


End file.
